1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dumpster enclosures and systems using them. In particular the present invention relates to dumpsters with an enclosure having a front door.
2. Description of Related Art
Dumpsters have been widely used for decades in commercial waste settings where large accumulation of trash occurs. These receptacles commonly are designed to be utilized with a fork or other lifting device on the front of a truck for engaging and lifting the dumpster and emptying the contents into the truck. Because the dumpster gets fairly messy looking and the area around it fairly unsightly, it is common to build an enclosure for one or more dumpsters in attempt to keep the area more appealing looking by merely hiding the waste receptacle dumpster enclosure inside a neater fenced in area.
Dumpster enclosures are usually a three-sided rectangular structure with some sort of gate in the front fourth side to enclose the dumpsters or in some case other type trash receptacles. The industry tends to build each dumpster enclosure one at a time designed for the particular area, number and size of dumpsters and the like. The walls and gates for these dumpster enclosures are made from chain link, metal, wood and are typically made of heavy duty materials to withstand the severe abuse they sustain from garbage trucks their drivers and the people using the dumpster. They tend to become damaged quickly; including dents, rust, have faded paint and the like. The maintenance costs tend to be substantial to keep the enclosure attractive and pleasant looking.
When gates are used on the enclosure there is a substantial cost to the trash collector to utilize his truck and collect the trash from the dumpster. The truck with a lift and dump apparatus is typically driven up to the gates of the dumpster enclosure with the front loading lift device facing the doors and hence the dumpster as well. The driver comes to a complete stop and gets out of the vehicle and opens the gate to obtain access to the dumpster. Then the driver returns to the truck drives up to the dumpster to couple the dumpster to the lift on the truck. The dumpster is lifted and dumps its contents in the body of the truck. Once the dumpster is returned to the ground the driver has to close the doors to the enclosure by getting out of the truck before returning to the truck and leaving. Driver spends two-thirds of his time or more dealing with the enclosure doors. The another way of looking at it is if there were no doors the trash collector could visit 3 times as many locations in the same time as he visits one.